The truth about the Easter bunny
by ruiiko
Summary: Yuki has always wanted to meet the easter bunny. However, when she sneaks out of her bed room the night before easter, she finds a little surprise...


**SO SOME LITTLE HOE TOLD ME THAT THE EASTER BUNNY DOESNT FUCKING EXIST. MY CHILDHOOD HAS BEEN DESTROYED. Which kinda created this. c; Also trying with more comical, (which i hope it is) and light, cute kinda stories. So, enjoy and review. 8D**

* * *

Yuki loved Easter. It was her favourite holiday, other than Christmas, or her birthday. The sun would be shining, birds would be chirping, Meiko would actually be sober. But the most important thing of all…. The easter bunny would come the night before, to hide eggs and chocolate around the house for her to find! And Yuki loved the Easter bunny.

She had watched so many movies around Easter, about the bunny, and how he would come around and save the holiday, or some amazing thing. Yuki had never really met the bunny, but she knew he was doing good things. And Yuki's goal, this year, was to meet the bunny. How? Oh, she had ways. She had ways.

"Good night, Yuki." Her older brother, Kaito had said, before tucking her in. She only smiled sleepily to him. "Get some rest, you'll need it. When you wake up, the Easter bunny will have spread treats everywhere for you to find!" Kaito laughed, and kissed her forehead, before walking out of her room, turning her lights off, and shutting the door behind him.

Yeah, but she was going to meet the bunny. Tonight. This time she wasn't going to wait for the next morning, only to find that he had already left. But for now, Yuki needed to wait.

* * *

Once Yuki was sure all the lights were out, and everyone was asleep, the child slipped out of bed, pulling on her fleece house coat, covered in small yellow flowers. She had to admit, she was rather tired, and sleep had almost over taken her, but she managed to keep herself awake. Yuki yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and opened her bedroom door, stepping out.

The child shivered. The whole house was dark. And she had to admit, it was rather frightening. You'd never know what was lurking in the dark. But Yuki sucked up her courage, stepping out, walking through the dark halls, her feet feeling cold against the floor.

Suddenly, Yuki thought she heard a distant movement, and let out a gasp. Who was there? Yuki wondered if she should just go back to sleep, but… no. She had her mind set. And she needed to do this. So, the girl continued on.

Until-_WHAM!_

The poor girl was knocked to the floor. A gasp slipped from her mouth. Another gasp followed, and out came a familiar voice, "Yuki-chii?" Wait, how did the Easter bunny know her name? And why did it sound so feminine? And why did it sound so familiar?

"M-mr Easter bunny?" Yuki whimpered, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. A light flicked on, revealing the face of Iroha, wearing a bunny costume, a basket in her hand, filled with candy and chocolates.

"Iroha?" Yuki blinked, as the other pulled her up. Iroha looked just as shocked.

"Yuki, what the heck are you doing still up?_!_" The brunette flinched, her lip quivering.

"I just wanted to meet the easter bunny…"

Iroha's eyes softened, and she sighed. "Oh, Yuki…."

The child's eyes lit up. "I never knew you were the Easter bunny, Iroha! This is great! I have finally met the Easter bunny! Yay!" Yuki giggled, and hugged Iroha, her face buried in Iroha's chest. The pinkette smiled lightly, gently patting the girl's head.

"Now, Yuki. This is our little secret, okay?" Yuki glanced up to her with bright, questioning eyes. "Why?"

Iroha's eyes darted around nervously. "….Because." The girl started. "….If you tell anyone, then it won't be special."

"But-" Yuki started, only to be interrupted by Iroha, quickly fishing out a chocolate bunny, holding it above her, looking down at her with daring eyes. "But?"

Yuki's eyes sparked, and she grabbed at it. "Okay, okay, this is our secret! I promise not to tell anyone…" Iroha grinned, dropping the chocolate into her hands.

"That's a good girl. Now… I have some other work to do. Go back to bed, Yuki." Yuki grinned, looking down at the chocolate in her hands. She then looked back up at Iroha.

"I love you, miss Easter bunny!" She squealed, hugging Iroha tightly, before turning her back, walking back to her room with her chocolate. Well. She had met the eatser bunny.

She could sleep, satisfied, now.


End file.
